


A Kiss with a Fist (is better than none)

by Sermocinare



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie and Adrian really should stay out of each other's way</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss with a Fist (is better than none)

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by the Florence and the Machine song of the same name

The first time they'd gone up against each other, Eddie had kicked the damn brat's teeth in. Granted, the purple-clad ponce was quick, but that didn't do him any good once Eddie had smashed a fist right into his guts, sending him to the floor, pale as a ghost and gasping for air. Too bad. Eddie had kinda been enjoying himself there.

"Try gettin' outta the way next time, kid," Eddie had grinned, lighting a cigar before sauntering away, leaving Ozy in a whimpering heap on the floor.

\---

Yeah, he'd come back to gloat. The face Ozy had made when Eddie had set fire to his grand plan of another crime-fighting brotherhood (as if the world needed that) had been fucking priceless.

Eddie had expected anything, from pouting to hissyfits or maybe even tears, but what he hadn't expected was Ozy punching him straight in the face before shoving him against the wall so hard Eddie had heard his ribs creak. And god help him, the boy was pretty when he was angry, with the clenched jaws and those eyes, flashing bloody murder at him.

But still, the kiss had been nothing but battle tactics. And it had worked. Ozy had been so thrown off his game that Eddie had managed to sucker-punch him again. This time, though, the kid refused to collapse, and had stood there, one hand propping himself up on a table, the other holding his stomach, just glowering at him like a cornered animal. A cornered, dangerous animal.

"Told you to get outta the way," Eddie told him, voice rising above the labored hiss of Ozy's breathing, walking away before the kid got on to the idea that maybe Eddie had just been lucky this time.

\---

Eddie had exactly one second to think about how the fuck they'd ended up here, like this, before Ozy's teeth scraped over his neck, biting down on the muscle hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Fuckin' faggot," he growled, the words ending in a moan as Ozy thrust into him.

"You should have gotten out of my way, then," Ozymandias said, grinning like a demon straight out of hell.

Eddie said nothing, and dug his nails into Ozy's shoulderblades instead, dragging them down until he felt the skin break.

\---

Adrian sighed, pulling off the bloodied gloves and shoving them into his pockets as he looked at the broken pane of glass, jagged edges sticking out like the teeth of a hungry predator.

"I told you to get out of my way."


End file.
